Apnea is a critical health problem in the preterm infant. The theoretical framework which supports the proposed research describes adaptation and its relationship to the delivery of health care. In particular the physical setting, or design, of the health care facility is described as impacting adaptation. The preterm infant, due to level of brain maturation, possesses decreased adaptive capacities. Additionally maturation of respiratory control is incomplete producing a system which is easily disrupted. The framework links these characteristics of the preterm infant and the ways in which the care environment may effect apnea. It is postulated that environmental demands which exceed adaptive capabilities disrupt respiratory control producing apnea. Physical factors incorporated into the design of the neonatal intensive care unit may serve as environmental demands. Windows in the neonatal nursery provide an avenue for radiant heat loss when infants are cared for in incubators. This demand is hypothesized to increase the incidence of apnea. A single case experimental design is employed to measure the occurrence of apnea when incubators housing preterm infants are exposed to windows versus an interior wall. Apnea will be measured using capnography; surface and ambient temperature of the incubator will be measured using thermistors. Data will be recorded simultaneously on FM tape.